<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Date With The Devil by Ayanna_Wild</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385529">A Date With The Devil</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayanna_Wild/pseuds/Ayanna_Wild'>Ayanna_Wild</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Fluff, Mostly Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:15:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayanna_Wild/pseuds/Ayanna_Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer was nothing if not stubborn. Despite your continuous rejections to his attempts to ask you on a date, he persisted. Your resolve was beginning to wear away, and his proposal was looking more and more tempting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Reader, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Date With The Devil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's simply one date my dear, I don't understand why you won't accept. It'll be a wonderful evening I promise you. Although I find your commit to continuously refuse me, rather endearing, I'm beginning to wonder if perhaps you just like the sound of the word no."</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>You stared at your clipboard as Lucifer gave you an overly dramatic spiel. Your attention was split between filling out the form and listening to the handsome devil in front of you.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Accompany me just once darling, you must be getting tired of constantly rejecting me." Lucifer said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>You laughed a little shaking your head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Not really, it's the highlight of my deliveries here." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As you scribbled your signature down, you noticed it had become quiet. You looked up for moment to see Lucifer looking at you expectantly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You rolled your eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"As tempting as your offer is, I'm going to have to decline. <em>Again</em>."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He frowned at your answer. You handed the clipboard to the bar tender, and turned to Lucifer with a smile.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don't mix business and pleasure, Mr. Morningstar." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lucifer followed after you as you walked towards the exit.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"A rather drab rule is it not?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>You opened the door, pausing in the doorway as you looked back at him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sometimes, goodbye Mr. Morningstar."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>You walked out of the building, letting the door close behind you. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>~</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Business was slow today at your little shop. The high point of week had been delivering to Lux. The bottles of alcohol you were placing on the shelves clinked together, almost distracting you from the sound of the bell ringing above the door.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>You peered over your shoulder, craning your neck to get a better glimpse at the door. A blonde woman walked in, looking around. You climbed down from the ladder you were on, approaching her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Can I help you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She showed you a badge, and you raised an eyebrow.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm Detective Decker with the LAPD, I was wondering if I could take a look at the security footage from the cameras outside your shop?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Can I ask what for?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>You moved a crate of whiskey bottles to the side, brushing the dust from your hands.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"There was a murder last night, across the street, we're hoping maybe your cameras caught something."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>You opened your mouth to respond, but the bell above the door chimed once more. An all to familiar man walked in and smiled widely when he saw you.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Y/N! You're working today? Wonderful!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I own the shop, I'm always working." You reminded him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Chloe looked between the two of you, clearly surprised.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Do you know each other?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lucifer grabbed a bottle from the counter, examining its contents.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Of course, Y/N here makes the best whiskey in LA, and her bourbon is almost sinful." Lucifer grinned.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>You grabbed the bottle from his hand, returning it to its place on the check out counter.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm one of his vendors." You explained.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, our relationship is strictly professional, much to my displeasure." Lucifer sighed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>You suppressed a smile as you motioned to your office.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You wanted to see the videos?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Chloe nodded and followed you into the room with Lucifer in tow. He hovered over you as you sat at the computer. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No other employees to help?" Lucifer asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>You tapped away at the keyboard, focused on the screen.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Just me." You muttered.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You must be awfully busy darling, when do you make time for yourself?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>You smirked a little, shaking your head as you stood.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I haven't even asked yet love, at the very least you can allow me to get the question out before you turn me down." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Chloe couldn't help but smile as you gave his shoulder a sympathetic pat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'll burn you a copy of the footage Detective." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You walked out of the room, leaving the two of them alone. Almost as soon as you were gone Lucifer began rummaging through your calendar.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What are you doing?" Chloe frowned.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Looking for her schedule, a little black book perhaps, there must be some reason she's refusing me." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Chloe grabbed your notebook from his hands, setting it back on your desk.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You can't just look through her things Lucifer." She scolded him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"How else am I going to find the reason for her rejections?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Did you consider, just for a second, that she may not like you?" Chloe sighed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lucifer looked at her blankly for a moment, before scoffing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Don't be ridiculous Detective."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>~</p>
</div><div>
  <p>You walked back in the room, holding a CD in your hand stopping in your tracks when you saw Chloe trying to wrestle your calendar away from Lucifer.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I am so sorry about him-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>You handed her the CD, laughing as you shook your head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I've known Lucifer for years, I've gotten use to the lack of privacy." You joked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Chloe thanked you for the CD, and she hurried out, yelling for Lucifer as she left.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Just a moment Detective!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>You closed your office door, turning back to the devilish man.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Did you forget something?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lucifer cleared his throat a little.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Humor me for a minute my dear." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You crossed your arms, but said nothing. He took your silence as a sign for him to continue, and he did.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm beginning to sound like a broken record, but if you would just agree to go on a date with me once. We could see for ourselves whether or not our relationship should remain, as you not so delicately put it, professional. I'm simply asking for a chance to-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Okay."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lucifer stumbled over his words, looking at you with shock.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Come again?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Okay." You repeated the word once more.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lucifer stared at you in disbelief, seemingly unable to process what you had said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I apologize darling but for a second, I could have sworn that you agreed to go on a date with me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>You rolled your eyes, walking past him to get back to work.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"If you'd like me to refuse like I normally do, I can."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lucifer grabbed your arm, pulling you back over to him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Now let's not be hasty love, I was simply caught off guard is all." Lucifer said quickly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>You smiled at him, pulling your arm free.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm closing the shop early tomorrow, and crowded restaurants stress me out."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lucifer grinned brightly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Then I shall pick you up at eight."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What? You're not going to give me any time to change? Look nice?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Don't be silly my dear, you're always breath taking."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He gave you a quick kiss before leaving you there, smiling like an idiot.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eagerly anticipating your date with the devil.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p><p>--This will be a book soon</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>